1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of the storage battery on a mobile phone, and especially to a storage battery which is provided on the housing thereof with a viewing window in order that a user can inspect whether lithium batteries are used, thereby eliminating use of common batteries in lieu of the lithium batteries by an immoral distributor so that poor influence on the life of use and electric capacitance can be avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, the storage battery of a mobile phone is quite expensive. This is mainly because of the use of lithium batteries rather than common nickel cadmium or nickel hydrogen batteries in the storage battery section of the mobile phone, and prices thereof hence are much higher.
The difference between using lithium batteries and using of the common nickel cadmium or nickel hydrogen batteries for the storage battery resides in high electric capacitance of the lithium batteries, and the available hours of use of lithium batteries when they are charged in saturation which are at least triple in amount more than that of common batteries. While lithium batteries have non-memory effects, they need no discharging before charging, i.e., they are ready for use and being charged at any time, so that they are more convenient for use than the common batteries, and they are especially suitable for use with higher mobility of a mobile phone.
The lithium batteries mentioned above are mounted in the housing of a mobile phone. At the beginning of using thereof, no advantage will be found, but when the power source in the mobile phone with common batteries is exhausted after several hours of testing, then it is found that the lithium batteries can still be used for quite a long time. In purchasing, a customer normally does not wait for several hours for testing the life of use of a battery, and in view of this, some immoral distributors may change the lithium batteries for some common batteries and get the benefit of the price difference therebetween or make illegal money thereby. The interests of customers thus are seriously exploited. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the structure of the storage battery on a conventional mobile phone.